Not Included
by KookieKrazy
Summary: Caren, Noel, Seira, and Coco barely get anything compared to Lucia, Hanon, and Rina. Nothing compared to the main trio. And so they all start working for Michel, Alala, Lady Bat, and Lanhua. Rated for language. Threeshot.
1. Attention

**I don't own MMPPP.**

Coco pursed her lips as she flipped through the channels, Noel, Caren, and Seira with her.

"There's nothing on today.." Seira frowned, her usual happiness and perkiness replaced with pure boredom.

"Hm. Well.. Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch? Sounds good enough.."

After watching every last episode in the marathon, Noel stared at the screen with a blank expression on her face.

"That was... that was Lucia, Hanon and Rina 'nee-san!" Seira exclaimed.

"Where were we?" Caren demanded.

"I.. I don't know, Caren." Noel shook her head.

"Were we.. not included?"

Coco dropped onto her knees. "How could they leave out _ME?!?!" _

To get over the sorrow of being left out, the four went out to the mall.

Walking around the mall, the group came across a small shop with no title. They entered the already crowded shop, and then noticed a sign.

Noel blinked a couple of times. "Nanami Lucia, Hosho Hanon, and Touin Rina Fan Club?" The deep blue princess shrieked.

Coco's hands balled into fists. "How many guys pay attention to them?"

As she collapsed into a hissy fit, the three others sweatdropped.

After leaving the mall, with the tiniest bit of dignity left, the girls headed for home. On their way, they noticed a crowd of fans banging on the Pearl Piari.

"Oh, dammit all!" Coco yelled, turning swiftly around and heading torward the park.

Noel frowned. "I give up!" she cried, running torwards Coco.

"They all like them! They have no room in their hearts for us!" Seira wailed, following the two other girls' example.

"Ah, what the heck?" Caren turned and hurried torwards the other three.

"PURPLE PEARL VOICE!"

"AIIRO PEARL VOICE!"

"YELLOW PEARL VOICE!"

"ORANGE PEARL VOICE!"

Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala sat underneath a cherry blossom tree. Things hadn't been so great with Rina, Hanon, and Lucia. They were easily defeated by the trio.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Lady Bat, pointing to the obviously pissed teens heading for them.

"The... other mermaid princesses!" Lanhua gasped.

"You takin' recruits?" Caren questioned, smirking.

**I have a extra chapter update right after this. :D Stay tuned, I added another bonus chappie, and the next chapter is going to have you laughing so loudly, you'll break a few mirrors..**


	2. Some F'cked Up Singing

**I don't own MMPPP.**

Caren, Noel, Coco and Seira were in transformed mode, Caren next to Lanhua, Noel next to Lady Bat, Coco next to Alala, and Seira next to Michel.

"Greetings. Whore, ho, bitch."

Lucia blinked as the comment slipped out of Coco's mouth. "W..What?"

"Oh, did she offend you? _Sorry." _Noel smirked.

"Since when did you get so sarcastic?" Hanon asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, you know." Noel grinned.

"Some of us stole your songs because they didn't have character songs.. I hope they weren't patented." Seira beamed devillishly at the trio in front of them.

The music for Aurora No Kaze Ni Notte started up, followed by the sounds of Star Jewel, Ever Blue, Beautiful Wish, Star Mero Mero Heart, Ankoku No Tsubasa, and Hana To Chou No Serenade.

"_Asahi ga ureshikute..._" Caren.

"_Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa..._" Noel.

"_Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku..._" Coco.

"_Dareka no koe ni namae wo..." _Seira.

"_HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na shisen..." _Alala.

"_BARA yori mo utsukushiku..." _Lady Bat.

"_Tsukiyo ni saita -hana- no kaori wa kaguwashiku..." _Lanhua.

"Is that.."

"My old song?" Hanon and Rina shrieked.

"Oh.. Kami-sama.." Lucia murmered, before fainting.

"That sounds.. bad."

"Yup," Rina agreed.

"Let's get 'em!" Lucia cried, trying to control herself.

But all three of the girls were being hypnotised, being forced to dance until their death, and were cheering loudly for Alala.

"ALALA!" -dancedancedance- "Yeeeeeees, masteeeeerr... ALALA!" -dancedancedance- "Whaaaaaateeeeeveeeeerrr yooooouuuu saaaaaay, maaaaaster... ALALA!" -dancedancedance-

**Yes, I **_**AM **_**on crack (just kidding!). R&R!**


	3. Crack Will Forever Be In Us xD

**Mou.. I'm sorry! ;; I hope this wasn't -too- rushed, 'cause this story is ending.. And yet I update so laaate...**

After Seira had returned and they had gathered for breakfast, the group silently stared at one another. Lanhua, Lady Bat, and Alala glared (well, most of them. Alala's too happy to glare at people) at the new recruits.

"What?"

That question was answered almost immediately in synchro -

"You don't have the heart to work with us. Alala (Alala herself added -chan to the end) was pulling out what you really feel in your dreams."

Seira froze, almost choking on her milk. She finally noticed the looks of dismay that had shattered their happy faces from yesterday.

Noel's eyes were slightly glossy. "I.. I don't know! I really don't know if..."

"..You wish to be here?" Lanhua finished, opening her fan. Noel nodded.

"I agree with 'nee-san," Caren confessed, shamefacedly.

Coco's head bobbed up and down slowly.

All eyes were fixed on Seira, waiting for her reaction.

"I.. Well.." Seira was already on the verge of tears, making her embarassed. "Yes.. I'm.. not sure either." She spoke with all the dignity she could muster.

Lanhua felt really bad for making the adorable little girl cry, and let them go, friends and all.

"We're not forcing you to work with us. Please, do decide first next time." Lady Bat murmured, closing the door shut behind him as the others left.

And again, all was righteous with the princesses.

Except.. Maybe.. Rina..

**The End**

_**Epilouge : For letting them go, the mermaids refused to fight the villians. Eventually, the main trio died trying, and therefore they were all promoted! xD**_


End file.
